


Unlocked

by maleczglitter



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, There will be fluff, alec and clary are besties, and Heartbreak, and lydia likes isabelle, and raphael and alec are besties, because why not?, climon will be really platonic, jace has secrets, they are almost all friends because why not, they will be alot of gay, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleczglitter/pseuds/maleczglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Lewis is the new kid at the new york highschool . First he thought his year would start and and with him being lonely in his senior year but that was before he meet Clary Fray and Alec Lightwood. From their first meeting his life suddenly changes and he is confronted with feelings he never had before.<br/>But he is not the only one fighting with his feeling while Alec is trying to find out who he is ,Clary has to ignore her feelings to keep her friendships and not lose everyone she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I uploaded it yesterday on tumblr because I didin't had an invite yet! Now I have. Do let some love here - it would make me happy!

There he was. New. Nervous and without doubt not ready to start his senior year at a new school. How could his mother think that sending him to a new school in senior year would be a good idea? Everyone already had a place in a group and he would just spend the next year sitting alone in the cafeteria trying not to look to pitiful. _Great_ , he thought to himself.

  
Walking into the building was not as scary as he thought. It was huge, sure but there were also a lot of people and they were not staring at him. 

  
He made his way through the halls looking down on a piece of paper that told him exactly where to go but not looking up was a bad idea he decided after bumping into someone. He fell a little bit backwards and then looked up just to see three people before him. 

  
On the right side stood a girl - tiny compared to the boys next to her . She looked amused while the guy next to her snorted and shove Simon away. Simon almost tripped over his own feet but luckily got saved by the other guy.

  
“Excuse Raphael he left his manners at home," 

"Like always,” the girl said giggling . She hooked her arm around they guy - who by the way looked like he came right out of a magazin for fabulous make up - and draggend him right with her. “Come one , Mag. We’ll be late again!" 

Magnus just winked and was on his way.

Simon just stood there. Without words. That could have been worse,he thought. He just looked after the three of them. The unfriendly guy really bugged him. Looking all smoth with his Jackett - who even wears those at school? Just when he was drifting off he felt a finger tipping against his shoulder.

  
He turned around a before him stood a girl. Look curly red hair ,a smile that could possibly light up a whole room.  "Hi,” she said. Next to her stood a guy. At least one head bigger. Kind of intimidating. 

“You must be Simon,”

“How do you got that? Am I wearing my I am Simon shirt? ”

“No ,” said the tall one. Grumpy .  
Simon raised an eyebrow and the girl shoke her head ,still smilling.“No , I’m Clary. This is Alec. I know cause I write the school blog. I know everything!”  
“No,you don’t” Alec just left the two of them and went straight into the classroom.  
“He is….nice,”  
“He can be , actually . He just doesnt like new people! ” She then moved her hands on Simons shoulder and moved him inside the classroom. 

  
He looked around and well…there were a lot of beautiful people. Is this normal? Normally there was at least one not so decent looking person. But in this class. Nope. 

  
“Oh right,” he murmured. He was the not so decent one. 

Clary waved and Simon made his way to sit down next to her. Of course the black haired one looked at him. Simon could swear he had the sea stuck in his eyes. 

  
“Stop staring. ” Alec growled and turned his head to the blackboard. Clary without Simon really noticing seemed to punched Alec in the side. He could hear him growl again.

“Just try to be nice. He is new , problably doesent know anyone and his first incounter was with Raphael!" 

Alec just shrugged his shoulder."Fine, ” he snorted and in the next moment the teacher walked hin. Tall guy. Blond. Muscles - didin’t looked very teachery . His name was Starkweather and he would teach math and history - math Simon liked ,history - not so much.

______________________________________________________

  
“Well, today is a party . You should totally come!" 

"But…I don’t really know anyone or have any friends .”  
  
“You do! Me and Alec,”  
  
“No, he really doesn't" Alec said siting down at a table in the cafeteria. Clary sat down next to him and he put her plate in front of her - like a boyfriend would,Simon thought  - which would also explain why he was so pissed at him. Maybe he was jealous? Which Simon , on the other hand, wouldn’t unterstand . Alec looked like he was picked out of a fairytall. Tall,handsome , mysterious looking.  
  
“Earth to Simon,” Simon saw fingers snipping and he came back to earth.  
“What?”  
“You were totally gone for a minute. ”  
  
“It was really nice,” There was something strange. Was that…a smirk on Alec’s Face? Simon got on his elbows and leaned over the table and looked Alec right in the face. Alec raised both his eyebrows.  
  
“Can I help you?” he hissed.  
“You just…did something weird with your face.”  
  
Clary giggled and leaned into Alecs shoulder.“He does that especially when-” before Clary could say anything more she was cut off by Alec who shoved his elbow into her side. She just snorted and took a bite of the apple from Alec’s plate.  
  
“So how long have you two been going out?”  
  
The question Simon asked made both of them laugh. Loud.  
  
“ I would know if Alexander and Clary dated,” A voice said amused. Simon looked up and there was that guy again - Magnus ,was it? - He had a smirk on his lips and than sat down next to Alec who pulled his plate away from Magnus.  
  
The girl and the guy from before also sat down.  
  
“Who is this kid?”  
Simon looked at the guy - whose name was Raphael , if he remembered right. Raphael just glared at him with this pure disapproval . Simon really did not know where that came from.  
  
“Do you have a problem with me?!” Simon hissed - why only god knew.  
Raphael just laughed shoving a frie inside his mound. “No.”  
“Alright than,” he murmured and started eating his meal . He looked around and saw all these beautiful people. Clary who was talking to Magnus about what they should wear to the party and if she wants to dress up at his place. Alec poked around in his food but looked at Magnus now and then .  
  
“I’m Catarina btw, ” she gave Simon one of her sweetest smiles.  
“Simon,”  
“Where are you from?”  
“Chicago,”  
“Really? ” Her eyes lid up.  
“Cat loves it there. We spend our whole Summer there,” Magnus said stopping the conversation with Clary. Clary also took part at the conversation.  
“But it was great! ”  
  
Alec suddenly snorted.“I got something to do. ” He stood up and left without even a look or a word.  
“Is he always like that?”  
  
Raphael did the same ,stood up and patted Magnus and Clary on the back.“I got this. ”  
  
Simon looked after them and sighted. “What’s wrong?”  
Clary looked around and seemed like she just realized something. “He…just didin’t had the best summer and we went to chicago without him.”  
  
Catarina giggled and took one frie from Raphael ’s plate.“It’s not like you left him alone,Clary. He is eighteen. ”  
“Cat,” Catarina suddenly stopped talking and now both of them looked down.  
“Alright then!” Magnus clapped and stood up.“Shall we go than? One class and than we meet at my place? ”  
Clary smiled bright and also clapped in her hands.“I bring Simon,”  
“She brings Simon,” Simon repeated after her and she pulled out her tongue. Catarina laughed. “Than I won’t bring Raphael,” she got up a suddenly jumped on Magnus Back who turned around to go but than stopped.“Do bring Alexander,biscuit.”  
  
Clary nodded and than turned to Simon. They were alone now.  
“You want to come ,right?”  
  
Simon laughed . Why wouldn’t he? He thought at first his first day would end with him being bored and now there were this bunch of people who weirdly liked him - exept Alec and Raphael.    
  
“Of course,”  
“Alec is actually really great,you know. We’ve been friends for years now! ” for a second there she seemed like she would doze off in memeories.  
“You’ll see!” she than stood up and pulled him up from his chair. Simon almost tripped but felt a hand against his back. He looked at Clary who seemed in shock. Slowly he turned around . A tall,blond guy was standing behind him. That kind of guy that makes you realize that you are nothing but dust.  
  
“Missed me?” he Whispered under his breath. While Clary was starring . Without words.


	2. Alexander!

_Missed me?_

 

God. How much she hated that voice. His Voice always made her knees go weak an her heart beat faster. But there was something new to it. This... **hate.** Clary just looked at Jace. She could feel Simon's breath on her neck. "Clary? Are you okay?" His voice sounded soft and worried but it was Alec's voice she wanted to hear right now. No one else's . "I...have to find Alec," 

 

"Aren't you gonna talk to me?" 

"Why wouldn't I ?" she snapped and than immediately turned around. She didn't want to look at him. She didin't want to hear his voice. She couldn't. " See you around," And with those words Clary left Simon and Jace where they were. She would apologize. Definitely. But she could not look at Jace anymore. She didn't even want to breath the same air as he does. 

Clary never stormed to the halls as fast as today. She looked for Alec,who was the only one who could calm her down. It was weird. A year ago they hated each other. She didn't understand Alec at all. He was always grumpy,didn't talk much and when he did he sounded so cold that even the ice queen would froze to death. But that was before Jace and Camille happend. That was before Jace ripped out her heart and jumped on it . They both loved Jace and it was that what drove them together. She was happy about it. She couldn't imagine her life without him now. He was over Jace. Happy and seeing someone. But Clary on the other hand...not so much.

"ALEC," there he was. Raphael was standing next to him. Raphael was Alec's best friend . Clary didn't really understand their friendship until she became friends with Alec. With Rafael it always seemed like he didn't care about anyone and than,when Rafael talked to Alec everything was different. His eyes became gently . A part of her sometimes belived that maybe he cared for him the way Alec cared for Jace, or Magnus for Alec,but there was Izzy of course. But that was a whole other thing she did not let her thoughts get into.

As soon as Alec turned around and looked at her his eyes widened and he made his way to Clary. "What happend? " He put his strong arms around her and Clary felt exactly what she needed. She pushed her head against his chest . He smelled so good. He smelled like  _home_ to Clary and that was all she needed. 

"Jace...He's back." 

"What? When?"

"The...cafeteria. I was just leaving with Simon..and there he was...with his grin and...god," 

"Hey," Alec's voice sounded so calm - nothing like the voice she knew. She loved that about him. The people he loved knew it. He showed them with all his heart. And yes,Alecs heart was big....and _fragile_. "Im here,okay? Don't let yourself be drawn in again. He is not worth it. " 

"I know," she murmured under her breath. 

"Come on. Let's get some ice cream and than we'll get ready for the party," 

Clary looked up at Alec who patted her head softly and than arm in arm they both left the building.

________________

 

"Magnus!" Catarina snapped and angry she threw a shoe after him but Magnus - nimbly as he was - dodged the **bullet**. "Im just saying! " 

"You are never just saying. You are anyoing me . Big time."   
  
"But listen if you like him you should tell him . It won't kill you."

"I will if you talk to Alec. He is clearly pissed off. I know the thing...you two have is complicated but what did you do?" 

Catarina let herself fall down on Magnus' big bed. Magnus on the other hand stood at the doorframe. She was right. They hadn't talked since they came back. Alexander was ignoring him. And nothing Magnus said changed that. Alexander was...complicated. Closed off. Only Clary and Rafael seemed to understand him. Magnus on the other hand...well, he wanted to understand Alexander. To get to know him but he made it hard. After all that flirting and time Magnus had put into Alexander he thought maybe they would finally go out on a date. But nothing. Not after chicago. What happend? What did he do? 

Magnus sighed and shrugged his shoulders." I don't know. I thought we were going somewhere. After Camille...I just... didn't thought I could feel that way ever again. And now he is ignoring me. I won't even get a," he made a face and changed his voice to a much darker sound."Stop,Magnus. Don't say that to my dirty text I send him. He just sends the smiley with eyes but no mouth. " 

"Maybe Izzy knows? After all she is back from London. I was with here yesterday after she was with Camille." 

"Camille was at Izzy's place?"

"Yeah,Alec was there too."

"...great. "

And with that he heard the door upon. "We are here!" He heard Clarissa's voice singing through his Loft. "Come on,Alec. Don't be a baby,"-"I'm not being a baby. Im done okay? I put on something nice like you said!"-"Alec! Your wearing the same shirt!"-"Im not! They one in I wore at school was black-" -"And the one your wearing is black too!"-"Darkblue!"

Magnus laughed looking at Clarissa and Alexander both still standing at the doorframe arguing. Magnus of course was with Clarissa on this one , although Alexander could wear anything. He always was beautiful.

"I think he just doesn't want to see me,"

"Oh! That is not true! Right,Alec?"

"No, he is right! I don't . I saw enough of him for one day," 

"Wow,Alexander,that really hurt my-"

"Alec. For you. It's Alec." 

Well,that was akward , Magnus thought rubbing his neck. It was only than that he saw Simon standing behind him. Waving. 

"Simon,was it?"

Simon nooded and looked at Catarina who waved at him."Come here you! We'll get you something different than those Star Wars shirts to wear!" 

Simon didn't wait long until he made his way to Catarina. Who wouldn't ? Catarina always had that soft tone in her voice even if she was totally insulting someone. Oh,how much Magnus loved that about her. 

"I'll join them! And you," she pointed her finger at him. "You'll talk to him. Now! I can't take this anymore. If I can ignore Jace Wayland you can talk to Magnus Bane,who by the way, didn't do anything." and with that Clarissa stormed in Magnus's room shutting the door closed . 

Magnus took in a lot of air after closing his frontdoor. He walked towards Alexander who was looking at the ground,at his shoes - really not understandable. Magnus was much prettier than those damn shoes.

"So...what's wrong?" Magnus softly whispered .

"Nothing," Alexander still just looked at the ground.

"Alexander, please-"

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?!"

"That tone. That voice. My...my name. Don't say it like that like...like,"

"like what?"

"Like I actually mean something to you! I'm not stupid,okay? I get it. It's not like...I'm Camille-"

"Yes. You aren't but that's why I like you."

"Stop it!" 

"Not until you tell me what the hell that girl told you."

"She...didn't."

"But she talked to Izzy,right? And you peeked?"

"..yeah," Alexander now looked at him. His eyes....they looked so sad. It hurt seeing him like that. He sometimes forgot how fragile Alexander actually was. He was a very tall guy. Strong. Handsome. But than something like that happend and Magnus just wanted to pull him in and never let go.

"They...talked about chicago. How she was...there too. She said how much fun you all had and...that she thinks that..you could work everything out. "

"What? That....just-"

"She said you told her that you are not angry anymore. That you were over what happend with...Jace and her."

"I am."

"So...I thought that...well, if your over it. Maybe you two..."

"Oh my sweet Alexander," Alexander blushed and looked away. That was the face he loved most about him. When he was flushed and shy because he isn't used to talking about those things. Magnus walked towards him and softly put his both hands on his cheeks."Why would I want her back if I can be with you? If...of course you finally say yes to that date,"Alexander looked him in the eyes. The sadness turned into wonder. Wonder ,that someone would actually choose him. Yes,he knew the nonsense that was Alexander's mind. 

"We...could start with the party.You...could be my date. If...you want."

"I would love that."

"Great."

And with that Magnus locked his and Alexander's lips for a moment. Soft and careful. 

"Well,look at you lovebirds," Magnus let go of Alexander's lips and looked at Clarissa ,Simon and Catarina who looked at them. Catarina gave him a thumps up and Simon looked at Alexander.

"Oh,that's why you and Clary aren't dating. You like boys,"

"Shut up," Alexander snapped and for a secound pressed his lips against Magnus's . For a secound. "Just one."  He said softly and than let himself fall into Magnus Sofa. Chariman - who hated anyone except Alexander made himself at home on Alexanders lap.

"Sometimes I envy that cat,"

"Wanna sit on Alec's lap too?"

"I want more than that,Clarissa. "

"Yes you do. You wanna-"

"Could you all shut up? I can here everything and no one except charmain is allowed on my lap,"

"For now," Magnus said grinning - like an idiot probably ,but that was all Alexander's fault . He did that to him.

"Go get dressed. All of you and stop pestering me."

______

And there they all were. Clarissa was staning in between Simon himself and Alec. Alec stood next to Magnus who made sure that Alec's shirt looked like it supposed to - which it did. Simon thought it was just a excuse for Magnus to tough Alec,which he found kinda cute. But he wouldn't say that out loud. Next to Magnus Catarina was standing - looking super cute. As a man he couldn't ignore that. Clary looked great too. But he kinda felt left out. He just needed to look at Alec even with just a shirt and jeans he looked fresh from a magazine. Like he was an angel descended from heaven.

But than. Yeah,something caught his eyes. **Someone**. A girl. Long curtly black hair. A body that every girl dreamed to have and every guy dreamed to be under - or over . You know, preferences. Her face lid up as soon as she saw the group enter. Next to her stood Raphael who looked just like Simon remembered : pissed or angry. Or both.

"You guys!" She ran towards all of them. Each one of them getting a hug - Alec got the longest one. "You two made up!" she grabbed both of their hands and squeezed them."I'll get a drink." Alec said after he kissed the girl on the cheek. Magnus did the same and followed Alec. Catarina on the other hand looked at Isabelle ."You two...are together again?"

"You mean Raph and me?"

And of course. Who else. Not like he would actually  have a shot with her. She played in a totally different universe than him. He was a nerdy guy and she was....well something else.

"Of course you and Raph,"

"Nah,we are just talking...well I'm talking . You know him," and than. Than she looked at him. "Oh...you are new. Your date , Clary?"

"Oh...no. We came as a group and he is new. This is Simon. Simon this is Isabelle Alec's Sister,"

"Hi. Me is Si- I am Simon."

"Nice to meet you," Isabelle than put her hand out like a lady , like she expected him to kiss it, like a man would, a gentleman instead he just akwardly shook it. 

 _Your so good with the ladys._ He looked at the crowd seeing Raphael who just shook his head and than left the room. Yeah,he would kill him. 


End file.
